The PinkPlush100 Show Season 1 Episode 2: Magical Users Unite!
This is the second episode of The PinkPlush100 Show(Season 1). Synopsis PinkPlush100, Puyo Gamer2243 and WierdGachaPotato UWU were hanging out in PinkPlush100's House, talking about the The Kirakiraru Thieves causing chaos in Rabbit School. They then went outside and met Arle Nadja for the first time, Arle Nadja introduced herself to her friends, making PinkPlush100 and Puyo Gamer2243 introduce theirselves back. Puyo Gamer2243 then tells Arle Nadja how she got there and Arle Nadja answered his question, wanting to find new friends. PinkPlush100 then challenges Arle Nadja to do an Obstacle Course if she wants to be her friend, making Arle confused. Todd then appears and says what PinkPlush100 said, but with a little louder voice to Arle Nadja, making her understand. Meanwhile, Minaho was saying "Nanimo, Madashilaru". At The Obstacle Course Room, PinkPlush100 brings Arle Nadja to The Obstacle Course Room and introduces her to The Ultimate Obstacle Course. She then explains that "surviving a big obstacle course can be challenging. even the little things. like getting over the huge pit" and gives Arle Nadja Obstacle Course Tips, which is Bravery, Courage and Problem Solving. Arle Nadja then gets ready and runs to begin The Ultimate Obstacle Course. Arle Nadja then meets Radisho and Fun, wanting her to play traveling music, making Radisho and Fun accept her request. Arle Nadja then meets Spongebob Rocks 120, Spongebob Rocks 120 then asks Arle if she wants to watch his Character Elimination, but Arle refuses and has a obstacle course to do. Arle meets PrettyCureFastAndFuriousAndAmtrakFanProductions, PrettyCureFastAndFuriousAndAmtrakFanProductions asks Arle to watch his first salute video, but Arle has no time to watch it. While running, Arle ducks to not get hit by Gary Hopkins' motorcycle, but is stopped by her doppelganger, Warle, wanting to play Puyo Puyo with her, or else she'll tell Draco she was making curry for Carbuncle in the kitchen in her armor again. Arle has no choice but fights Warle in a game of Puyo Puyo, SatoPika appears in anger, telling them that he's trying to study October 1st. After battling, Draco appears, showing her Draco Punch to Warle, making Warle get a black eye, which was Arle's time to continue. PinkPlush100 comes out of nowhere and says "now?", making Arle answer with "Still pressing!", she then passes by Seriri (who is swimming in a pool). Schezo Wegey was testing his move "Ariad", but Arle calls him a "perv". Arle then meets Satan, who is blocking the exit and explains that we was born first, and shuts himself in the room. Fairy Tail & Naruto Fan EST 0301 appears and shows Arle one of his videos, Arle was so made he could kick Satan out, but then, she has gotten an idea. Satan is now seen in the bathroom, but Arle then appears wearing a Valkyrie costume and holding a spear, making Satan run out of the bathroom in fear. Arle exits out of the bathroom, and everyone cheers for her. PinkPlush100 then tells Arle that "surviving in a big obstacle course can be challenging. But it's not impossible.", Arle then goes to the bathroom to get a "pressing engagement". Major Events # Arle Nadja, Todd, Minaho, PrettyCureFastAndFuriousAndAmtrakFanProductions, Warle, SatoPika, Draco, Seriri, Schezo Wegey, Satan and Fairy Tail & Naruto Fan EST 0301 appears for the first time Characters Main Cast PinkPlush100 Arle Nadja Secondary Characters Puyo Gamer2243 WierdGachaPotato UWU Todd Minaho Kazuto PrettyCureFastAndFuriousAndAmtrakFanProductions Warle SatoPika Draco Centaurus Seriri (Puyo Puyo)Seriri Schezo Wegey Satan Fairy Tail & Naruto Fan EST 0301 Trivia